Fix You
by autumnsings
Summary: He knew he's the reason why she's broken; and he wanted to make everything alright, make her happy, fix her. Snapshots of Rodolphus and Bellatrix's lives.
1. An arrangement, and a silent vow

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic, so constructive criticism and reviews would be really nice. Okay, so I was listening to Coldplay one night while reading some Bellatrix fanfics. Then, an idea struck me that I could make a fanfic about it, and while looking at the lyrics; I saw an image of Bellatrix and Rodolphus in my head. I also want to remind you that this will NOT be a one-shot, just as I thought it would be. So, without further ado, and to get you reading, here goes the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: The amazing J.K. Rowling owns the world of Harry Potter, and its characters. I OWN NOTHING.**

**Also, I don't own the song Fix You. The awesome COLDPLAY and the its recording comapany owns it. Like I said, I OWN NOTHING. Well, except that I made some cookies for our Death Eater fellas. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>F I X Y O U<p>

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want, but not what you need,  
><em>

Rodolphus Lestrange immediately exited Bellatrix Black's room once he heard shouts coming from the ground floor of the big manor, of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. _They must have come back_, he thought. He silently walked to the hall that leads to the staircases of the big manor, the shouts becoming more evident to his senses.

"— the best for _you_." Druella, her mother, said, trying to sound calm. He peeked a little, and saw an empty surrounding on the ground floor. Only Cygnus, Druella, and Bellatrix occupy it.

"THE BEST FOR ME? YOU DIDN'T EVEN WARN ME ABOUT THIS! I DON'T WANT THIS!" Bellatrix yelled. She has loathed him from the very beginning, but it hasn't really bothered him because he's liked her since third year. He's even found it amusing, to be honest.

"Bella, dear, we're doing this for your own good. We want you to – "

"THIS IS NOT FOR ME. THIS IS WHAT YOU'VE WANTED EVER SINCE _HE_ STEPPED FOOT IN THIS BLOODY – "

**SLAP.**

Rodolphus flinched as he saw Cygnus slap his own daughter. But Bellatrix stood her ground. If she was terrified, she didn't let her father see it.

"DO YOU WANT TO UPHOLD THE NAME OF THE MOST ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK?" Cygnus finally roared.

"YES, BUT I DON'T WANT TO MARRY HIM!" Bellatrix yelled back.

For a quick second, Cygnus has his daughter by her jaw. His grip tightened, with rage, but Bellatrix didn't even try to get out of his grip. An ordinary witch would have begged for her father to let her go. But this is Bellatrix. She's strong. She stood her ground and looked at her father's eyes with hatred. Druella was frozen. It was very clear to her eyes that she didn't know what to do. She wants to stop Cygnus from hurting her dear Bellatrix, but if she did, Cygnus might hurt her Bellatrix even more. Cygnus takes discipline seriously, and in situations like these, she knew that it's best to remain quiet.

"Let's do this one more time," Cygnus said through gritted teeth, "Do you want to uphold the name of The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black?"

This time, Bellatrix didn't yell. Instead, she answered as if nothing happened.

"Yes, father."

"Good," Cygnus dismissively said, letting go of Bellatrix, "Then, you are marrying Mr. Rodolphus Lestrange, whether you like it or not to preserve our family tree and our status in the wizarding society."

With that, Cygnus let go of Bellatrix and left the room. Bellatrix stood to where she was standing, unmoving. Druella tried to hug her daughter, but Bellatrix just shook her head. With that, Druella left the room after her husband. After a few minutes of standing still, Bellatrix broke down and cried. He is not used to her… _vulnerability_. He's seen Bellatrix as the bully, but never the one being hurt. He wanted to come down there, and give her a hug, tell her everything's going to be okay; but he couldn't. He shouldn't let himself be seen, especially by _her._ And with that, while hopelessly watching her cry, he made a silent vow. _I'll do my best to fix you Bella. I'll make everything right._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: TA-DA! So, there goes Chapter 1. Like it? Hate it? Think it's too OOC? Because I think it's a bit off. Anyways, tell me what you think by reviewing.<strong>

**Love,**

**Euni.**


	2. Conversations and confrontations

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Before anything else, I would like to thank the people who made my week: **_WITchY65_ **for reviewing, and for **_WITchY65_, Iffy123,** and **_MagneticSinceIWasABaby_, **for ****the favourite story alerts thingy. Also, I've watched Harry potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2, and boy, I must say, that Severus Snape has melted my heart, which made me cry for the whole time Harry was looking at the pensieve. *sniff sniff* However, I was pretty disappointed by the way the portrayed Bellatrix Lestrange's death. I know they could've done so SOOO much better. Really not what I expected from David Yates. Another disappointment was what happened to Lupin and Tonks, because seriously, where's the character development? The whole Deathly Hallows movie was all about Harry and horcruxes. I know they're a critical part of the story, but what about the others? But then again, I can't always make things go my way, and that's just me. So, I know you're getting annoyed now with my rants, so here goes the second chapter of Fix You.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does. **

* * *

><p><em>When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep<em>

_Stuck in reverse._

He knew he shouldn't have apparated to the Black manor, especially this late at night, but it's been a week since he last saw her, and he couldn't hold himself back anymore. Their marriage has been announced two months ago, and since then, he began seeing Bellatrix and her parents (but, most of the time, Bellatrix was the one to meet him) to plan the wedding with his parents. She has been quiet for most of the time they made the preparations, only speaking up when she didn't like one of the suggested ideas such as the colour, or the food. She hasn't even talked to him properly. Whenever he would ask her something, most of the times, she would just curtly nod, or give a short response. It has appeared to him that she wouldn't be coming along too soon, but that's alright with him. _After all,_ he thought, _she still needs to get the hang of it._

And finally, two weeks ago, the preparations have been finished. At first he thought that he'd be able to spend more time with Bellatrix, but these thoughts were discarded and thrown in the trash when she personally told him herself that she would like to spend her last week, as _Bellatrix Black_, with her sisters Andromeda and Narcissa.

And that's why he here right now, standing at the middle of the hall that leads to Bellatrix's room. He stood facing her door, and was about to unlock it, but to his surprise, it was open. He silently pushed it until he could see her enormous room. He scanned the place, until his gaze landed on two figures at the balcony from the room. One of them has dark brown hair, which are curled softly, and wearing green night robes. The other one has ebony-coloured hair with wild curls, and wearing black night robes. The light wind was ruffling the girls' hair, the moonlight was shining on them, and he could hear them talking in light, hushed voices.

"Why do you even want me to have _kids,_ Dromeda? You know I hate little brats," Bellatrix told Andromeda, with lightness in her voice.

"But don't you think having kids will be fun?" Andromeda asked dreamily.

"Hm, let's see," Bellatrix said, tapping her chin, and then holding out a finger, "First of all, they're noisy. How are you expecting me to live up with all the noise and crying?" Andromeda giggled, but Bellatrix continued, holding out a second finger, "Second, they're annoying. You know that I have a short temper. I might just hex the kid into the oblivion…"

"Bella…" Andromeda mockingly tried to warn her sister, still trying to stifle a giggle.

"And lastly," Bellatrix held out a third finger, "childbirth is just bloody… I don't know, painful?"

Andromeda wasn't able to hold it a little longer. She let out a laugh at her sister's remarks. Even though the things Bellatrix told her were mean to the others, she found her sister's bluntness funny. Soon, Bellatrix soon joined into her laughter, making it more musical and animated. After catching their breaths, Bellatrix spoke again.

"But seriously, Dromeda, why do you want me to have a kid so bad?" She leaned into the stone balcony, looking at the wonderful moon. Andromeda fidgeted and sighed.

"I don't know. I think I just want someone to… you know… take care of. You know how I love kids, Bella." She rested her chin on her right hand, gazing into the moon, just like her big sister. Bellatrix let out a chuckle.

"Well, there's Cissy. That won't be so bad."

"Bella, Cissy's grown up! Well, not that I meant that she's too old for me to take care of her, absolutely _not_, but you know how Cissy is. She's already talked to us about it, about treating her like a baby…She's even starting to hang out with the Lucius Malfoy kid more often."

"Okay, then why don't you marry a pureblood soon, then? You know? Then, get on with it, and you know… have a baby, whichever that'll make you happy."

Andromeda let out a chuckle. "Easy for you to say. You're getting married tomorrow." Then, Bellatrix' face became a little more serious.

"Trust me, Dromeda. I'm not really looking forward to it. I don't even want to go with it. Let alone _getting on with it_, you know what I mean?" she said exasperatedly.

A silence followed. The sisters enjoyed the wonderful scenery from Bellatrix' room – the moonlight that shone over their faces and the lake outside the Black manor. Rodolphus was still in his place, unnoticed, and watching. Then, Bellatrix spoke again.

"So, if you're going to have a kid, what would you name it?"

"Hm… Now that you mentioned it, I want to have a little girl, a little girl who would have the beauty of and brains of us Blacks."

Bellatrix laughed. Not just a fake laugh that she would give to someone at Hogwarts, Rodolphus noted, but a _real_ laugh. It sounded wonderful and animated.

"Oh really?" Bellatrix mocked, with playfulness in her voice, "And what? You'd name it after me?"

"Always the joker, Bella, " Andromeda giggled, "I think I'm going to name her… Nymphadora."

"Where, on Merlin's beard, did that come from?" Bellatrix laughed.

"Hey, just because I wouldn't name my daughter after you doesn't mean that you have to be harsh about the name," Andromeda laughed, "Besides, I don't know where it came from… You know us Blacks, has a knack for weird names… But _Nymphadora_ sounds nice. What's wrong with it?"

"Well, Dromeda, you said it yourself, it's weird," Bellatrix said, which earned her a playful smack on the arm from Andromeda, "Alright, well, it sounds silly, Dromeda, but that's alright. My niece will be named Nymphadora." Bellatrix turned to Andromeda and smiled. Andromeda returned the gesture.

Neither of them talked for what seemed like hours. After some time, Andromeda felt chilly, so she went inside Bellatrix' room and sat on the edge of her bed; while Bellatrix was still out in the balcony, gazing at the moon. Andromeda turned to the grandfather clock across the room, and realized that it was very late.

"Bella," Andromeda called out, "It's late. You should go to sleep."

Bellatrix turned to her sister, and went inside, hugging her shoulders, and then sat beside Andromeda.

"But I'm not tired, Dromeda," she pouted.

"Bella…," Andromeda said her name in a fashion that says _I'm warning you…_

"Alright, alright, mother!" Bellatrix surrendered. Both of them giggled, and then sighed. "I'll miss your motherly ways, Dromeda." Bellatrix looked at her sister lovingly, and then smiled.

"And I'll miss you, and your strong and overprotective ways," she paused, then smiled, "Bella, will you still love me _no matter_ what happens?"

"Of course, I will, Dromeda. You're my sister, and so as Cissy. We are the Black sisters and _nothing_ nor could_ no one_ bring us apart. No matter what happens. We'll stick together til the very end, Even if that meant protecting you two from harm. Remember that Dromeda. I always love you and Cissy, remember that," Bellatrix kissed Andromeda's forehead. Andromeda, in return, hugged her sister, and cried. Bellatrix murmured soothing words to Andromeda. After what seemed like a very long time, Andromeda bid goodnight to her sister, and left, so that both of them could sleep.

She really hoped that her sister would stick to her word after all of this.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix watched her sister leave her room. <em>Silly Dromeda,<em> she thought, _having crazy ideas of ME leaving her. I'm just marrying the Lestrange prat. Nothing special about that. I'd even rather stay here at the manor with my sisters than live with him. Besides, I—_

Her thoughts were easily interrupted when she saw the ruffles of her green bed sheets move. Since the wind stopped before Andromeda was even outside her room, she found the movement suspicious. She summoned her wand from the dresser opposite to her bed, and aimed at the bed, ready to hex the trespasser. Another movement was felt. The trespasser went to the other side of bed. Before it could say anything, Bellatrix, ever as ready, disarmed the trespasser.

"_Expelliarmus!"_

The trespasser's wand flew to Bellatrix' left hand. The movements stopped, and Bellatrix pointed her wand to where the trespasser was standing.

"DO. NOT. MOVE." she said firmly, "Who are you, and what do you want from me?"

"Bellatrix," the trespasser said, "put your wand down."

Bellatrix recognized the voice. She knew that voice anywhere, anytime, with pure loathing. She reluctantly brought down her wand, and Rodolphus stepped into the light provided by the moon.

"Greetings, Bellatrix," Rodolphus said coolly, as if nothing happened.

"Lestrange," Bellatrix said with pure malice and hatred in her voice, "what, on the bloody hell, are you doing here?"

Rodolphus smirked. "Why so mean, _Bella_?"

His little remark angered Bellatrix. She pointed her wand at him. "Don't call me that! You have no right to call me _Bella_!"

Rodolphus laughed. "Okay. No need to be touchy."

With that, Rodolphus roamed around her room, looking at every detail. Bellatrix couldn't handle it. She felt as if her blood's already boiling because of rage. Soon, she wouldn't be able to take it anymore that she would explode and hex him into the oblivion. First, she was getting married to the prat she has hated for her whole life, and now, _this_ – trespassing into her own room, acting like he's already married to her, and by calling her _Bella_. It may seem to be a little matter to the others, but it is a great deal to her. Nobody calls her by her nickname, unless they're a part of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black. Apparently, the prat going around her room isn't. To stop herself from exploding, she clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, and then turned to Rodolphus.

"You haven't answered my question, yet, Lestrange. What. Are. You. Doing. Here?"

"Shh, _Bella_. No more questions should be answered. Can't you see I came here o see you? It's been a week, you know?"

"I told you to NOT call me _Bella_!" She lunged at Rodolphus, and soon, she found themselves against the wall, her wand on his throat, faces close to each other, both panting. For what seemed like a very long time, their eyes locked. Rodolphus leaned in to Bellatrix, while she slowly leaned in and closed her eyes.

_Closer… closer…_

Their lips were already inches from each other. Rodolphus could feel Bellatrix' cool breath on his lips. _Closer… closer…_he chanted in his mind, wanting this moment from the very beginning.

"_Get out of my room, Lestrange."_ He heard Bellatrix whisper against his lips. He felt the air around him become warm, as Bellatrix stepped as far away as she could from him. He opened his eyes, only to find Bellatrix' back turned from him, looking at the moon from the windows of the doors that lead to the balcony.

Rodolphus straightened himself, and dusted his robes. "Sleep, Bella."

This time, Bellatrix didn't protest about his use of her shorter name. She just wanted for time to stop, to not go on to tomorrow. She has been acting naturally different, ever since the announcement of her _arranged_ marriage was made. She started to feel tired, every single day. The days were so fast, faster than the run of the Hogwarts Express. Bellatrix let out a small laugh.

"I don't think I'd that. Especially that the order came from you, Lestrange."

Rodolphus scoffed. "Why not? So, if I'm Andromeda, and I told you to sleep, would you?"

"I don't think I would, either. Though, I could've told her that in a nice way. I just can't sleep, ever since I was told that I would be marrying _you._"

"I understand."

"No," she shook her head, "you don't. _Please_, leave me now."

Rodolphus took that as his cue. He walked to the door, then, before going out, he turned to Bellatrix..

"Goodnight, Bella."

Then, he disappeared. Bellatrix sighed, and closed the door silently. She looked inside her closet, and stared at the white clothing that was neatly pressed. She touched the soft fabric, and its softness made her want to rip the dress into pieces. She wanted to set an _Incendio_ charm on it, burn it on the ground, and burn it to ashes. But she couldn't. She closed the door of her closet, and proceeded to her bed. She laid on it, and stared at the ceiling.

Tomorrow, she won't be _Bellatrix Black_ anymore. Tomorrow, she would be _Bellatrix Lestrange._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: There you go! Second chapter! Sorry for a long update. Summer school's killing my time for writing which is very unfair. So, like it? Hate it? Needs something to improve on? TELL ME! <strong>**I'm thinking of writing the wedding scene on a different fic, mainly a one-shot, because this fic is all about Rodolphus' attempts to mend our favourite Bellatrix Lestrange's heart. What do you think? Reviews are highly appreciated! Muah!**

**Love, **

**Euni.**


	3. Incendio

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Sorry for the long update. My muse was already gone before I got to finish this one. Thank you for those who put _Fix You_ into their storyalerts, for those who give reviews, and those who read. Also, if you haven't done so, please check out my one-shots, _Best Bloody Cousin Ever_ and _Finding Beauty in Negative Spaces_. Now, our routine:

**Disclaimer:** I am a girl with black hair, a height of 5 feet, and in high school. I'm no J.K. Rowling. Hence, all characters and everything you remember from the books are hers. The song _Fix You_ also belongs to the amazing Coldplay and its recording company.

Now, with that being said, enjoy reading!

* * *

><p><em>And the tears come streaming down your face,<em>

_When you lose something you can't replace._

Rodolphus slammed the door open. He saw Narcissa, Bellatrix' youngest sister, in the corner; her head buried to a man's chest, a man who has long, platinum, blond hair. She was crying, holding on to the man's robes; and the man's arms were around her, holding her tight, and whispering soothing words to the youngest Black sister.

A loud shriek caused Rodolphus to jerk his head to where the noise came from. He saw Bellatrix. Her hair was a big mess, fresh tears were streaming down rather quickly on her tear-stained face, and she was screaming on the top of her lungs, hexing house-elves, here and there. She was really furious. Rodolphus has never seen her like this before. Sure, she would set something on fire, or would hex someone when she was angry, back during their days at Hogwarts; but this side of Bellatrix was something he hasn't seen before. Right before his very pair of eyes, she continued thrashing the huge room, which appeared to be a storage room, as she continued screaming her lungs out even more.

Bellatrix pointed her wand at an antique purple, marble vase. Just then, a green shot of light escaped her wand, shattering the delicate-looking vase into a thousand pieces. Rodolphus heard Narcissa's sharp intake of breath because of shock, and her cries became a little louder. He ran to where Bellatrix was flinging her wand arm wildly, shattering everything near her. He put his arms around her, trying to stop her from ruining the priceless room even more, but she managed to get out of his strong grip around her. She hastily turned around to Rodolphus, and put the tip of her wand on his throat.

"DO NOT EVER TOUCH ME, LESTRANGE! TRAIN YOUR FILTHY HANDS TO STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"Bella, I'm just trying to –"

"DO NOT CALL ME BELLA! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!"

"WE'RE MARRIED, BELLATRIX, FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!"

"I DON'T CARE! YOU'RE NOT WORTHY OF A _BLACK_!"

"I'M JUST TRYING TO HELP!"

"HELP! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!"

"Bellatrix," he started out calmly, hoping that his tone would end all the yelling "please stop this chaos this instant."

"YOU'RE IN NO POSITION TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO, LESTRANGE!"

"MERLIN! AT LEAST STOP YELLING!"

"_CRUCIO!_"

Rodolphus closed his eyes, upon hearing her spell, and waited for it to hit him, but when he opened his eyes, he found Bellatrix, gripping her wand in her hand tightly, over a house-elf. The said house-elf writhed in pain, but it didn't beg for the curse to be lifted. After all, they have no right to do that. The sight of _something_ writhe in pain must have calmed Bellatrix, for she didn't say anything while the curse was being performed on the house-elf; though she was breathing heavily, her tear-stained face was dry, and her eyes were red. She lifted the curse after a few minutes, and the house-elf bowed to Bellatrix, and ran into the corner. Then, she turned to her youngest sister, Narcissa, who was still in the man's (with platinum, blond hair) arms.

"Cissy," she said hoarsely, yet softly.

Narcissa looked up from the man's chest, and turned around to face her older sister.

"Yes, Bella?" she said softly, as if trying to hold back her tears, while looking into her sister's dark eyes.

"Go to your room, please."

Narcissa gave a small nod, sadness in her face. She let the man she was with to lead her out of the room. When the door was closed, Rodolphus saw Bellatrix kick the house-elf she tortured with the Cruciatus Curse a few moments ago, as it bowed low to her and left the room.

Bellatrix sighed, and then let out another shriek. Her wand emitted a red jet of light, setting an old banner on fire. Rodolphus levitated the burning banner to the fireplace. Then, he turned to Bellatrix, only to find her looking strangely at him. She wore a sad expression on her face, which broke his heart, no matter how many times they fought since they got married last month. He opened his mouth to apologize for yelling at her, but before he could mutter his apologies, she held out her left hand to him. He reluctantly took it, yet entwined his fingers with hers upon the contact. Bellatrix looked oddly at their hands, but just let the way they were. Then, they disapparated.

* * *

><p>When Rodolphus opened his eyes, he saw that they were in a forest. Tall trees stood all around, blocking the direct light from the sun, but were still enough to lighten the quiet forest. Birds were chirping and humming happily on the trees' branches, opposite to Bellatrix' mood today. There was a stream of water in the middle of the forest that leads to a majestic falls. The water was so clear that the rocks underneath could be seen from above. Wildflowers spread around the rocks behind the falls. The place they were in was a sheer paradise!<p>

He took in his surroundings, captivated by the scene before him. His trance was, however, broken when Bellatrix untangled her hand from his. She slowly walked a few steps from him, also taking in the scene before her.

"I discovered this place when I was six. I was wandering on my own, and no one would play with me. Then, _she _came, and when _she_ turned six, I showed her this place. Since then, we started spending our time here more often. Then, Cissy came, and when she, too, turned six, we brought her here. We spent a lot of time together playing hide-and-seek, or just splashing in the water. None of my parents, or my cousins knew about this place. It was just for us three. This is still our little secret." She paused, and caressed the trunk of a tree near her.

Rodolphus couldn't believe what he was hearing. Bellatrix was _actually_ confiding something to him – something her own family doesn't know, something the only three of the sisters knows of. However, there was something in the way she said of what supposed to be her sister Andromeda's name – the way she couldn't say her name directly, and somehow spat the mention of her. His train of thought was cut off again when Bellatrix continued speaking.

"However, taking the recent events into account, this place would need a little _fixing_."

Rodolphus' eyes widened. _Recent events… fixing…_ Realization sunk in, yet he couldn't put it into coherent words. It just doesn't fit in. _It couldn't be… Right?_

"Bellatrix?" he said, finding his voice again. Bellatrix let her hand fall from the trunk of the tree to her side, and turned to Rodolphus. For the first time, she looked at him with sincerity, as if she would listen to everything he would say. He remembered the Bellatrix that he saw the night her parents announced that she was bound to marry him. So _vulnerable_.

"Yes?" she said softly.

"Does this have to do with Andro-"

"DON'T SAY HER NAME! She's a wretched excuse for a witch, a Black, and as a sister!" She turned around from him, breathing heavily. Rodolphus swore that he saw tears as she turned around from him.

"I'm sorry. But, would you mind telling me what happened?"

Bellatrix didn't answer. Soon, she was shaking, and letting out fitful sobs. Rodolphus was soon at her side.

"Bella?_ Love…_"

Before he could say a word of another apology, Bellatrix threw her arms around Rodolphus, fresh tears mercilessly streaming, soaking Rodolphus' cloak. She let out more erratic sobs. Rodolphus was taken aback by gesture, though, but he held her close, rubbing soothing circles on her back. He has never been this close of a proximity to Bellatrix. Soon, he started whispering soothing words to calm Bellatrix; just like how the man with platinum blond hair did to her youngest sister, but it was no use. Bellatrix clutched on to his robes, more tears were flowing down to her cheek, and soon, she was crying her heart out to him.

"_She_… she ran away… a-away with the Mu-Mudblood. She… left m-me," Bellatrix hiccupped, finding it hard to breathe. Her sentence made sense to Rodolphus, as he knew what had happened to the sisters – the reason why Bellatrix was thrashing the old, storage room, the reason why Narcissa was crying, the reason why his _wife_ is now vulnerable for the second time.

"Hush now, Bella. Hush now. I've got you." He rubbed soothing circles on her back again. Soon, Bellatrix stopped crying, but she still clutched on to Rodolphus' robes. Rodolphus just held her, caressing her hair, while trying to sooth her. _Enjoy it while it lasts, Rodolphus. You might never get this close to her again._

* * *

><p>Rodolphus suddenly felt cold. The warmth beside him was suddenly gone. He opened his eyes, and saw that Bellatrix was nowhere near him. Now, thinking about it, he wondered if everything that happened what seemed like hours ago was a dream – holding Bellatrix in his arms, being her rock, lying down beside her. He let out a sigh.<p>

"Rodolphus?"

Rodolphus turned to the voice. It was Bellatrix. Oh Merlin! She might be in her right mind right now. She must have remembered everything that happened between them today – the tender embrace, lying down on the soft ground together. _He's absolutely dead!_

"Bella… trix!" He knew she wouldn't like it if he called her _Bella_. In her vulnerable state, she might not, but seeing the circumstances, he didn't think she would like to be called by her nickname. "How are you feeling?"

"Good, I think," she sat beside her husband, but not too close as to keep a little distance between them, "I guess the sleep helped." She hugged her knees and looked at her feet. Rodolphus just enjoyed the warmth near him, and looked at a tree across from him.

"Thanks, I guess." Rodolphus was broken out of his trance, and looked at Bellatrix, who was looking at him, too.

"W-what was that?" Rodolphus stammered, he wasn't sure if he heard the right words, or if this was only a part of his dream.

"I said, thanks," Bellatrix said again, now looking at her feet, still hugging her knees.

"For what?" Rodolphus couldn't believe himself. Bellatrix was saying 'thank you' to him.

"For being there for me," she said simply, looking at Rodolphus' grey eyes, then she looked again at her feet, "Father was furious, Mother was torn between being furious and distraught and Cissy's still in denial. I don't even know who or where to go to. I'm furious about it, yet the same time, distraught and in denial. How could she do this to me? To Cissy and I? But you were there, and I'd never thought I'd say this, but if you didn't come inside the storage room while I was destroying everything, I think I will be dead right now. Looks like you can do something after all," she smirked weakly, regarding at her last comment.

Rodolphus smiled at her confession, and her last comment. Even at her worst, Bellatrix would still be as blunt as she was in the right mind state. He always liked that about her. He looked at her.

"Bella?"

"What is it?" she looked at him.

"You don't have to answer this, but, how do you feel about her now?"

Bellatrix tried to harden her expression, but in her depressed state, she failed to do so. Instead of trying to do the latter, she looked at Rodolphus in the eyes, never leaving them, as she replied.

"I hate her," she stated simply, "I despise her and her Mudblood husband. I'd even kill the _Mudblood_ if I get the chance."

Bellatrix' never left his eyes, as to prove her statement. Rodolphus looked at her face. She still has tear-stains on her face from this morning. He knew for certain that it was almost sundown, since the sky above them was changing into a shade of red and orange. Her eyes looked glassy, and her lips... oh Merlin, her lips looked inviting. He slowly leaned into her, waiting for her to get up, or avoid him from doing what he is doing right now. But it didn't happen.

He pressed his lips on hers, and she reluctantly responded. After a moment of time, she did respond, and their kiss turned into a passionate one. Bellatrix' slender arms made its way through Rodolphus' neck, and running them through his hair; while Rodolphus hands planted themselves on Bellatrix' petite waist, pressing her to him. Soon, they broke out from their kiss, both gasping for air.

"I'm sorry… I – I shouldn't have—" Rodolphus started, but he was interrupted when Bellatrix lightly put a finger on his lips.

"You better have enjoyed it, _Lestrange_. You may never get to do it again."

Bellatrix stood up, and Rodolphus followed her suit. She looked around the place that meant a lot to her, where a huge part of her heart lies, where _little Bella_, _little Dromeda_, and _little Cissa_ used to dwell.

"_Incendio."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So, there you have it! Please give reviews. :) I would really love some con-crit.

Love,  
>Euni.<p> 


End file.
